Among the lock devices known and applied to the trunk door/lid of automotive vehicles, there are those in which the latch is driven by means of an electric motor.
A considerable number of this type of lock comprise a wheel coupled to the rotation shaft of the motor and means for the transmission of the rotation movement of said wheel to the latch of the lock for the purpose of moving it from a retaining position of the bolt to a releasing position thereof. For the purpose of being able to move the latch again when the bolt must be released again, the most conventional solution consists of forcing the motor to rotate with no load when the latch is moved by the spring towards the original position, i.e., the position it occupied before the motor is actuated to release the bolt. According to this solution, the transmission means repeat the movements made by the release of the bolt but in the reverse direction. Due to the drawbacks of this solution, including the induced currents when the motor is rotated with no load, the difficulty of adding intermediate locking positions of the bolt or that of completing the mechanisms with means for the manual release of the bolt in the case of emergency, locks in which the motor always rotates in one and the same rotation direction are of particular interest.
By way of example, patent document EP 0812972 describes a motor-driven lock in which a rotary element is driven by a motor with a single rotation direction and is provided with two crank pins symmetrical with respect to its axis of rotation directly driving the latch of the lock. The embodiment variants contemplated in this patent document are not suitable for locks in which, for the sake of space, the shaft of the motor or the transmission means for transmitting the rotation movement are arranged perpendicular to the working plane of the latch and the bolt.
A main objective of the present invention is to disclose a compact lock in which the dynamics of its components allows arranging the output shaft of the motor perpendicular to the action plane of the latch and of the bolt, and in which the drive motor always rotates in one and the same direction.